Que el viento sople a tu favor
by One.Guest
Summary: .(Song-Fic de una de mis tantas canciones favoritas.) ././— ¿Que tantas cosas pudieron haber vívido Angélica y el capitán Jack Sparrow antes de decir adiós? Quizá lo suyo fue etéreo pero no olvidado. —/./One-Shot de la película "Piratas del caribe: navegando en mareas misteriosas"/./ Mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, Espero sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber en un RW.


**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes utilizados en este **Song-Fic** no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados les pertenecen a Disney y Buena vista pictures; así Como la letra implícita en el texto bajo los derechos del grupo español "Mago de Oz". _

_Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria._

* * *

 **Capitulo único.**

 **Que el viento sople a tu favor.**

* * *

 _"Arriad velas_  
 _Derecho el timón_  
 _Por horizonte la mar_

 _Nuestro destino_  
 _La gloria, mi amor_  
 _Y tu cama mi hogar..."_

* * *

La brisa salada movía las velas de un objeto lejano; mientras una danza vigorosa era trazada, por su cálido aire, en las olas del mar. El imponente barco se mecía entre las inmensas aguas oscuras de una noche sin estrellas donde la luna menguaba altiva en todo esplendor iluminando el lienzo noctámbulo y silencio.

La odisea había terminado y en el barco solo quedaba los testigos de un inesperado final.

— Debo reconocer que fue inesperada tu reacción ante la muerte de tu padre.— el silencio se planto inoportuno entre la pareja existiendo en ese momento.

— ¿Que podía hacer? Ya había bebido de la copa. No tenía muchas opciones de benevolencia ante su sacrificio.— ante esa declaración, el marinero de sombrero volteo a ella. Levantando su índice enmarco.

—Permiteme, mi bella Angélica, que te recuerde que el no se sacrificó. Quería beber tus años no otorgarte...— logrando que ella se pusiera de pie. Su rostro se veía molesto, y apuntando inquisidoramente a su acompañante, respondió.

— Conocí a mi padre mejor que tu Jack. No es diferente a mi. O a ti.— el nombrado se puso de pie, y caminado de manera exagerada, se acerco hasta la castaña.

— Cierto. Te doy la razón. Pero dejame aclarar que no somos en nada parecidos.— dando la espalda, Jack se guió a donde los licores brillaban en cristaleras color esmeralda.— Yo no tengo Zombies en mis navíos, o colecciones de barcos en mi camarote.— termino de decir mientras bebía directamente de una botella boca ancha.— Somos muy diferentes preciosa.—

Ante la comparación, Angélica se sintió un poco lastimada ya que ella había tomado cariño por su padre, a pesar de que este solo la estuviera utilizando para su beneficio. La castaña se cruzo de brazos y fijo su atención a otro punto del camarote. Su gesto fruncio en molestia y decepción.

— ¿Algo mas que quieras añadir? Pudiste mencionar el hecho de que atraco en miles de puertos, o que atrapo una sirena, grandes hazañas que lo volvieron leyenda. Incluso podrias decir...—

— Que no consumí tu vida.— interrumpió con simpleza. Angélica volvió su atención a el; quien le estiraba una copa vacía.— De nada.

— Callate y sirve mas ron. Debo estar ebria para pensar siquiera que eres mejor que mi padre.— las palabras escondieron una sonrisa complacida por parte de la castaña. Sin embargo no paso desapercibida por el viejo marino.

— Lo soy querida.— le sirvió la copa con galanura, mostrando una sonrisa confiada y brillante. Terminando, se acerco a ella y paso su brazo por sobre sus hombros.— Ahora, como sabrás, no tienes un barco...— esa declaración enfado a la castaña quien volteo a verle con desagrado.

— ¡La venganza de la reina Ana...— decía, sin embargo el marinero puso un dedo sobre sus labios mientras ella seguía indignada.

— _Shu, shu.._. Ese se lo llevo mi fiel amigo, Barbossa con el.— quitando de un solo golpe la mano sobre su boca, reclamo.

— ¡Eso es un ultraje! Yo soy hija de Barba negra y sucesora capitana de su barco. No pueden...—

— Mi pequeña Angélica. Ya lo hizo.— contesto con tranquilidad mientras daba otro trago a la botella.

* * *

 _"Somos ladrones de corazones_  
 _Por oficio saquear_  
 _Toda ciudad del puerto que hay en tu mirar..._

 _Ábrete a mí_  
 _"mi sable" se quiere dormir_

 _Y naufragar de pasión_  
 _En el mar_

 _Que hay en ti..."_

* * *

— Toma mas ron y escucha. Como capitán y criatura temerosa de Dios, te ofrezco una resolución que nos beneficiara a ambos.— aventuro. Viendo que no tenia mas que seguirle el juego a Jack fingió interés. Tenía que buscar una solución que la beneficiara.

— ¿De que trata?.— bebió de la copa. Jack se posiciono frente a ella y haciendo muecas y movimientos corporales entablo su punto.

— Antes de que zarpara "El Venganza", robe de el varios de los barcos que tu padre había tomado.— ella se acerco mas.— Realmente a mi solo me interesa el perla. Puedes quedarte elegir.— termino la idea al igual que con la botella.

— Eso si que es muy considerado viniendo de...— el volteo su cuerpo hacia ella curioso.

— ¿Un pirata?.— ella negó lentamente.

— De ti.—

* * *

 _"Vente con nosotros_  
 _Y no mires atrás_  
 _Estamos juntos hasta el fin_

 _Somos lo que hacemos_  
 _No pidas perdón_  
 _Que el viento sople a tu favor..."_

* * *

— Sabes que soy muy considerado, Angélica. Solo que se te olvido por culpa de todo ese rencor que sientes por mi.— ante la declaración, la castaña bufo con molestia. El hecho de que aun Jack se deslindara del pasado entre ambos le hastiaba gravemente.

— ¿Rencor infundado, Jack? No lo creo.— ella pego la copa a sus labios y bebió de ella. El capitán sin embargo le resto importancia a lo dicho mientras batía la botella vacía en un intento de sacar de ella algunas gotas de ron.

— Como sea. Es rencor y eso no va en un rostro Como el tuyo.— dijo mientras tiraba la botella. Volteo su cuerpo a donde notaba la confundida mirada de la castaña.

— Y, ¿Que va en un rostro como el mio?.— Angélica enmarcó la ceja de verdad confundida.

— Mis caricias.— haciendo un ademán de reverencia fingida, contesto. la castaña solo rodó los ojos.

— Tu ron es de pésimo gusto.— dio un trago profundo.— Aun no estoy borracha para ceder a tus "encantos" Jack. No soy la niñita a la que embaucaste hace años.—

\- ¿Yo?.— fingió molestia.— Lo siento mi lady, pero el único timado aquí, fui yo.— mientras ella ponía sus manos en la cadera.

* * *

 _"Llevamos parches en el corazón_  
 _Puñaladas por vivir_  
 _Nuestros cañones_  
 _Son una canción para ti..._

 _Ábrete mi amor_  
 _Y dame lo mejor de ti_  
 _La vela izarás_  
 _Del "palo mayor" que hay en mí..."_

* * *

— ¡Por Dios Jack!.— con sus manos en el aire, le dio la espalda. Realmente ponerse a discutir con Sparrow era un cuento de nunca acabar. Tan desgantante como explicarle a un niño por que no podía comer esa golosina que tanto daño le provocaba. Sin embargo, en sus planes estaba sacar la mayor ventaja; ya sea conseguir el navío de su padre o la mayoría de los barcos que el tenía en su camarote.

— Soy la víctima en todo esto...— escucho esas palabras desde su espalda al tiempo en que unas manos le tomaban los hombros. Si quería salirse con la suya tendría que aprovechar sus encantos.

\- Ya me canse de recapitular lo que hiciste.— libero la tensión de los listones frontales en su corset mientras bajaba descuidadamente la manga de su vestido.— En fin, acepto los barcos.— le miro por sobre el hombro estando a centímetros de la de Jack.

— Yo no dije que todos.— contesto el capitán mientras levantaba el índice.— Solo uno donde, ¿Que, que haces...— pregunto nervioso ante la vista de ella dando la vuelta quedando frente a un consternado capitán.

\- Oh, Jack. Mi querido Jack.— con su mano derecha quito el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Sparrow, este solo paso saliva no entendiendo por que tanta proximidad.—No hablemos de negocios, mejor dime que a sido del mejor capitán en estos años.— aunque no veía mas que solo intenciones de cortejo, la soberbia le hizo Confiarse al nombrado; quien dejó que las manos hábiles de la mujer frente a el acariciaran con mesura sus largos cabellos.

\- Pues, veras, Angélica, yo...— intentaba decir pero sus ideas eran atiborradas cuando bajaba su vista a donde los generosos senos de la que alguna vez fue su amante resaltaban tersos y suaves desde su escote. ¿desde cuando tenia ese escote frente a el?

Intento dar un paso atrás pero ante la provocación se sentía impedido. Angélica sentía cada vez su presa mas dócil.

— Me entere de tus hazañas y el como te libraste de David Jonnes...— Tomo la copa aun con un poco de licor y le dio de beber al pirata. Este, sin dejar de mirarla, bebió. Por sus labios destilaron gotas que dieron a caer sobre el pecho sudado y bronceado de su acompañante.— Reuniste a la hermandad y lograste aprobaran tu lucha. Eso es muy admirable. Y atractivo.— una vez la copa fue vaciada, la tiro al piso percatándose de la cercanía entre ambos.

— Lo se. Yo soy todo atractivo.— Angélica entre cerro sus ojos y con su dedo índice delineo la mandíbula del capitán.

— Así es. Tu sensualidad es...— Este trago en seco sin quitar la mirada ónix de la sensual de ella.— Innata.— la sintió bajar la mano por si pecho y eso le alerto. No siempre hacer lo debido significaba era lo correcto.

— No, no creo...No creo sea debido que, lleguemos a esto Angélica. Estas ebria y...— intentó decir pero un dedo sobre sus labios le detuvo

— Es lo que querías, ¿No?.— asintió.

— Si, si... Lo es.—

— Oh Jack. Había olvidado lo que es estar en tu compañía.— dijo la doncella mientras abría la camisa del pirata. Con sus manos se abrió paso entre las cicatrices en su abdomen caliente. Su piel brillaba cual bronce por las perlas de sudor rodando de su cuello. Ante la caricia y las palabras, algo en el capitán despertó. Fuera su deseo secreto o su libido callado.

— ¿Que mas?— ante los halagos, su voz se volvió suave. Y la de ella tentadora

* * *

 _"Llevamos parches en el corazón_  
 _Puñaladas por vivir_  
 _Nuestros cañones_  
 _Son una canción para ti..."_

* * *

— También lo buen...— la pirata se acerco al oído de Jack restregando su cuerpo contra el de su amante.— Capitán que eres. Siempre justo. Siempre admirable.— ronroneo en la oreja izquierda.

— Claro que lo soy.—su voz era solo un susurro cortado por sus respiraciones. El dedo de la castaña acariciaba su mejilla mientras su otra mano descansaba en su pecho.

— Y, por eso mismo...— la mano de la pirata bajo al sur donde el cinturón descansaba. Sparrow paso saliva al sentir rozar los dedos en la parte interna del pantalón.

— Dime.— al igual que el, su voz era una caricia silenciosa a un oído extasiado. Angélica celebraba su victoria cuando Sintió una mano firme apoyarse en su cintura y descender lentamente por su pierna mientras una bienaventurada subía por su espalda.

— Me entregaras los demás bucaneros.— la humedad cubrió su cuello y el aliento vaporoso de su amante le erizo la piel.— ¿Cierto, Jack?.—

* * *

 _"Somos de la piel del diablo_  
 _El horror_  
 _Y de esqueleto fue mi amor_  
 _Que te sea propicio_  
 _La suerte y el amor_  
 _Que el viento sople a tu favor..."_

* * *

— Mgh...— respondió afirmativamente desde su clavícula derecha. La pirata se había salido con la suya; sonrió mientras se entregaba a los deseos de su capitán.

* * *

 _"Una calavera y una maldición_  
 _La taberna del dolor_  
 _La muerte te da un beso_  
 _Si no te ves capaz_  
 _De beber y de luchar..."_

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

El sol ilumino el horizonte destellando sus rayos entre las nubosas capas de un cielo despejado. La arena humedeció con las enormes huellas de unas botas junto con otras que iban mas bien arrempujadas.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto Jack!.— el sonido calmo de la brisa marina y de las olas rompiéndose al chocar entre si fue callado ante los gritos de negativa de la castaña; quien iba tomada del brazo por quien esa misma noche la mecía entre ellos.

— Los siento querida Angélica, pero nuestros caminos se deben separar.— Jack la llevaba jalando del brazo hasta la orilla mientras en su otra mano cargaba una botella de crital.

Angélica intentaba soltarse pero le era imposible ante el agarre de su captor.

— Pero, ¡Ayer me dijiste que me darías los barcos!.— ese reclamo hizo que el pirata detuviera, volteara a su dirección y le señalara.

— ¡Ups! Creí que estabas muy ebria para cerrar tratos.—Una vez lejos del mar, la soltó.— siento mucho que sea yo quien termine nuestra relación, pero como entenderás no estoy listo para un compromiso formal. Ya sera otro día.— dio media vuelta dejando sola a la castaña.

Esta seguía preguntándose en que fallo su plan de seducción. No podía negar que la noche fue vigorizante entre sabanas de satín enredándose en sus cuerpos desnudos. Que la liberación llego varias veces antes de que el sol asomara por el horizonte. Todo había salido perfecto, hasta que esa mañana habían llegado a tierra y ella fue sacada a terreno desértico.

Entendia lo que seguía, el incumplimiento. Pero no podía darse por vencida tan pronto.

— No, Jack. Negociemos...— La pirata se puso de pie y siguió a quien, con pasos característicos meneaba de un lado a otro.

— Lo siento pero no tienes algo que me interese.— dijo sin mirarla mientras destapaba su botella de ron. El capitán siguió su curso sin despedirse ni sintiendo pena por dejar a la desamparada pirata a su suerte.

— ¡Jack, Jack! No puedes.— cayo ante la inmensa y espesa arena.— ¡Estoy embarazada!.— grito convencida. Sparrow detuvo su andar y miro por sobre el hombro.

— ¡Ja!... Lo siento pero soy capitán, no grumete. No te creo ese cuento.— y siguió su andar.

— ¡Estúpido! Cuando... — le vio subirse al pequeño bote que les había llevado hasta allí.— Oh, Ooh, ¿A donde crees que vas?.— la castaña entro en pánico al verlo decidido en abandonarla.

— Tengo asuntos que atender.— giro y mostrando una sonrisa cínica, se despidió.— Hasta lueguito.— volvió su atención al bote y subió en el.

La pirata se puso de pie y a zancadas largas le alcanzó. El capitán no detuvo su andar.

— ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¡Sola!.— reclamo ella.

— Tranquila. No estarás sola...— La castaña respiro tranquila ante las palabras, sin embargo de repente, pego contra la espalda de su ex amante ante su repentina detención.

— Oh Jack, sabia que...— dijo aliviada. Pero el, dando la vuelta, le entrego una pistola.

— Cuidado con los nativos y bestias salvajes.— el capitán volvió a dar la espalda y correr hasta donde el bote residía. Dio impulso y salio a alta mar.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Imbecil!.— grito escolarizada volvieron en si, tomo arena e intento lanzarla pero el pequeño bote ya estaba en el agua cuando, desde su posición, gritaba en vano al que ya estaba en mareas profundas.

* * *

 _"Vente con nosotros_  
 _Y no mires atrás_  
 _Estamos juntos hasta el fin_

 _Somos lo que hacemos_  
 _No pidas perdón_  
 _Que el viento sople a tu favor..."_

* * *

— Zarpemos Gibbs.— dio la orden a lo que de inmediato su fiel maestre tomo las paletas del bote y comenzó a remar.

Luego de un silencio, donde solo los gritos de una mujer despechada eran escuchados, Jack siguió bebiendo de la botella entre sus manos. Eso incómodo un poco al maestre ya que el sentía empatia por el destino trágico de aquella mujer.

— Señor.— aventuro.— ¿Dejaremos a la señorita Angélica en la misma isla donde el capitán Barbossa nos obligo a dejarlo?.— pasando el trago, y luego de meditarlo un poco, el pirata respondió.

— Así es, ella es inteligente. Se las arreglara.— finiquito dando otro trago a la botella.

— ¡Pero gasto el único tiro del arma!.— comento escandalizado.

— Dije que se las arreglaría.— Sparrow perdió la mirada en la isla cada vez mas pequeña. Mas lejana y mas silenciosa.

— Pero Jack, Cuando salga te buscara...— Comento con evidente preocupación. Pero el mencionado se limito a beber nuevamente de la botella casi vacía; trayendo consigo recuerdo de aquella noche cuando le abanodo de joven. Y ahora, nuevamente lo hacia.

* * *

 _"Somos de la piel del diablo_  
 _El horror_  
 _Y de esqueleto fue mi amor_  
 _Que te sea propicio_  
 _La suerte y el amor_  
 _Que el viento sople a tu favor."_

* * *

— Y yo la esperare.— libero en un susurro apenas audible por quien le tenia cerca. En los ojos de su capitán vio nostalgia de quien siempre esta solo. Esa melancolía que fragmentaba el alma de todos los que entregan su corazón a las aguas turbulentas de un inmenso mar.

Mas que promesa de venganza; veía el anhelo de quien quiere ser encontrado y mas allá, quiere vivir la vida de un pirata.

Por eso no deseaba la vida eterna, pues el era un pirata y moriría como tal. Aunque tuviera que hacer sacrificios. — A tortuga, Gibbs.—

Nada que el Ron no le hiciera olvidar.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **N A: Me doy la bienvenida a este Fandom con este pequeño One sobre la única pareja que se le ha conocido al intrépido capitán Esparrago. No, no me equivoque. XD**_

 _ **Quizá es un poco Occ pero me gusta imaginar diversos escenarios de posibles infinidades. Lo dejo a su criterio. Espero les agrade y puedan dejar su opinión en modo de Rw.**_


End file.
